User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep! Why was my He's Bla-ack goof removed? TheSpearMint (talk) 03:17, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I see what you are talking about but wait until the goddamn episode airs! That may only be a rough copy. --Buckimion (talk) 03:19, May 10, 2014 (UTC) That's fine, no need to swear at me for just trying to contribute though. TheSpearMint (talk) 03:21, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I left you a message on your own talk page. I am getting sick of people trying to jump the gun on these episodes. --Buckimion (talk) 03:22, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I missed that message, which is my fault, and I won't "jump the gun" again because thats how it works on this wiki and I just didn't know. Still, I'm not a regular contributor to this wikia and you shouldn't be hostile towards people who only did it once who was just trying to help. If I did it many times and ignored the rules here, then the hostility would be justified. TheSpearMint (talk) 03:27, May 10, 2014 (UTC) A page for... Hey, there, been a good while. I was watching Breaking Out is Hard To Do the other night, and I was wondering if you'd be cool with me making a page for "Take On Me", by A-Ha. The song that was featured during Chris' trip to the music video of the song while food shopping. All I'm looking for is a go ahead, and if you say yes, I'll make the page, put the lyrics in, and all that great jazz. If you say no, then I won't bother with it any futher. Just like getting the go-ahead before editing, with my crappy past edits in good mind. (Note: as I'm writing this, I'm about to go to bed. Actually, I am in bed right now and about to go to sleep. So, it could take me till something like the afternoon tomorow to read this.) Thanks, --CornettoFan450 (talk) 04:28, May 10, 2014 (UTC) No. We only allow pages for songs performed by the cast, either in character or at least their voice. (See "As Time Goes By") "Take on Me", while admittedly a favorite scene of mine as well, was just using the pre-recorded pop music with new visuals added and we would soon have people making up stuff for every bit of pop music that they like. --Buckimion (talk) 12:22, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I thought as much. I mean, I'm pretty sure if we did file something like this, or L.o.v.e by Nat King Cole (see Valentine's Day in Quahog), our wikia would reasonably explode with pages not needed. Thanks again, CornettoFan450 (talk) 14:08, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Actually, now that I am thinking about it, lead singer Morten Harket (Pay attention to the altered link for A-Ha) "appears" in the episode "singing" the song. We can justify two pages just like "Take It on the Run" with REO Speedwagon. --Buckimion (talk) 14:18, May 10, 2014 (UTC) So I'm JUST making pages for Morten Karket and one for the song of Take on Me? I just need a clarifaction CornettoFan450 (talk) 14:56, May 10, 2014 (UTC) The link appears like this: Morten Harket. Even though only Morten's name appears in the "Also Appearing" section of "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", the page is about A-Ha as a group. Just like we do when we have something like |Dorothy, The Scarecrow, The Tin Woodsman, The Cowardly Lion --Buckimion (talk) 15:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, see the Morten page, now I'm gonna get working on a page for Take on Me. Using your image, cool. CornettoFan450 (talk) 15:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Blue Harvest - Doctor Who question In the Trivia section, for some reason the Doctor Who reference is filed. Isn't this more over a direct visual reference to the Tom Baker era of Who than something for Trivia? Just asking, CornettoFan450 (talk) 16:11, May 10, 2014 (UTC)